Going Fabulous!
by bokfan
Summary: Jamie Keller's just got another problem. What could that be?  Ofcourse her arch enemy -ANGELIA   but Jamie found a way she's gonna go fabbulous.  But will it work? Will she be able to do it all?


**Chapter – 1 When It all started**

Titian haired Kristy Jamlen dropped her bag on the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Oh! Kristy your home, weren't you supposed to be at Lindy's place after school?" Mrs. Jamlen asked. "Well, I was but I didn't feel like." Kristy Jamlen was an 11 year old 5th grader, and nothing exciting ever happened. Her life was boring, or at least she thought so.

"Why don't you call her home? I have made some muffins."

"Nope, I don't feel like doing anything. I'll be in my room." Kristy grumbled and scooted off to her room.

Once in her room Kristy jumped onto her bed. Wondering if anything interesting ever happened in her life. I might as well call Lindy she thought and reached out for the phone. Lindy was Kristy's best friend and also her only friend. She was very pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both were in Ms. Jandilan's class. "Um, hello Lindy?"

"Hey, Kristy why didn't you come over? I was waiting you know." Lindy replied.

"Sorry, didn't feel like, but um can you come over?"

"Sure I'll be right there. Bye" Lindy kept the phone down.

Lindy was one block away from Kristy's house so she could come by any time. In almost no time Lindy was at the door. "Hi! What's up?"Lindy said cheerfully. "Hey, let's just go to my room, c'mon."Both the girls rushed up the stairs to Kristy's room.

"What do you want to do? " Kristy asked."How about monopoly." Was Lindy's suggestion.

Kristy looked out of her window which faced the backyard."Hey, what's that it was never there before in our backyard." Both the girls ran to the backyard.

What they were referring to was a stone statue of a lady about the size of Kristy's arm.

Lindy tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. Kristy circled it and suddenly exclaimed "Lindy look, there was something written at the back it read –

_I wish to Zora_

_I wish to Zorians_

_I wish to leave_

_To the world of theirs._

Kristy and Lindy said these words aloud and in a flash blue smoke surrounded them. Everything around them started to spin.

**Chapter – 2 A different world**

They were dazed, and it took them a while to get everything in focus. But when they were out of their daze they were seeing something marvellous in front of them.

The place was vast your eyes just couldn't see the end. There were green hills, with sweet smelling grass, birds chirping on trees and a lot of people sitting and talking on benches made of crystal. And on one hill which was higher than the others stood a shining castle, it was made of diamonds. In the bright sun it looked marvellous. The girls just couldn't believe their eyes, it was magical.

But their fantasy time was abruptly intermittent by two ladies dressed in white; they both looked alike with golden hair flowing down to their hips. "The queens are summoned, please follow us." The first one said. "Um, queens, I think you got the wrong people, we just landed here from somewhere." Lindy said. "Do not question, please follow." She said again. Kristy moved her eyes to Lindy and Lindy quickly nodded. They both were confused but decided not to question much.

When they reached the castle it was an astonishing sight, convoluted designs on the walls, pillars and everywhere. There were two skilfully decorated thrones right in front of them."Ah, I have been expecting you girls for a long time now." Said a voice, the girls swirled around to see a man; he was fully clad in white and had a long white beard and kind blue eyes. "Us?" Kristy asked enquiringly. "Yes." was the answer "You both are destined for something you are unaware of."

"I don't understand anything!" Lindy complained.

" Let me explain ,first of all my name is Madeen , I am the pastor of this kingdom , second this is not your Earth this is another place called Zora , it is meant for people who are different , magical people. Your kind is not actually allowed here but only young mortals can be our queens. You both were chosen by the lord and so your must rule Zora for your Valeen. "Madeen explained.

"Okay, what's Valeen? " Kristy said slowly. "It is the period you will rule for , every two queens have seven tasks to complete for their kingdom and then they may do as they wish return forever to Earth or come to visit Zora and the next generation of queens sometime." Madeen replied.

"Awesome, so we get to be queens, Oh! Kristy how enchantic!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Well, yes it is really amazing that we get to be queens and stuff, but how do I know I'm not dreaming?"Kristy chuckled. "Shall I pinch you?" Lindy added."All right tomorrow we shall visit the lord." Madeen said. After a while everyone started to dispatch.

The girls were led to their rooms and were shown around the castle. As it became dark the girls had dinner and left for their rooms for a good night's sleep.

**Chapter – 3 A meet with the lord**

The next morning the girls rose early. Through their window they could see the lake which glittered in the sunlight."Rise and shine, Lindy!" Kristy called sitting up in her bed.

"Good morning!" Lindy yawned. The girls quickly got dressed and went to the dining hall, a large hall with a buffet arranged in the middle and majestically decorated. The girls were surprised to see that they were not supposed to be walking all the way to the buffet; whatever they wished to eat would be brought to them. The girls were seated at the head of the hall on a little high platform. They ate all they could and also watched the others eat, all the ministers and ladies in waiting's. When they were done and were heading for the main castle. That's where they met time he was dressed in a pale yellow suit.

"The time is coming. "He said. "It is time we meet the lord. Follow me."

The duo followed without a word. They were going through a narrow passage which was not shown to them in the tour the previous day. At last the passage ended to a door which had a few words engraved on them –

_The sevell shall be told by the lord,_

_With the help of the Devins in his right arm,_

_The first of them all shall lead to the rest,_

_A known they shall meet on this quest._

"What does sevell and Devins mean?" Lindy asked. Madeen looked at Lindy like he was expecting that, " Let me make it simple , sevell means task, so the task shall be told by the lord , Devins means , um , the lord has three crystals , Ween , Yeen and Deen which show him the prophecies he speaks and he holds them in his right hand." After an uncomfortable silence, Madeen asked, "To proceed we have to say these words aloud." All three of them said these words and the door opened, and inside was a stunning sight. The room was made of glass and on a mist of clouds floating at a higher level sat a man, he wore a silver cloak with a hood so no one could actually see his face.

"Oh lord, we come to you for the next great prophecy." Madeen said bowing in front of the lord.

**Chapter – 4 The prophecy**

The lord spoke in a hollow slow voice, "Kristy and Lindy, yes, I have been waiting for hundreds of years for you, now the time has arrived you fulfil your duties. But be aware the evil queens have awoken." Lindy glanced at his right hand and sure enough he had three crystals in his hand, one blue, one light purple, and one pink. She wondered what this 'prophecy' might be, and as if the lord had read her mind he said, "Now I shall let you hear your prophecy." He moved his head to the Devins and then again to his usual position. Unexpected a green glow .

_arc from where the sun shines,_

_The blue pearl is what you shall find,_

_The queens shall rise with the help of a spy,_

_One eyed along the way._

In a fraction of a second the green glow disappeared and Madeen signalled us to leave. As we left the room many questions came to the girls but they decided not to ask. After they were back in the hall, Madeen turned to them and said, "The time has come you should begin your journey, by tomorrow you shall begin and to guide you along the way I give you this." Madeen removed a small scroll from his pocket and handed it to the girls." The prophecy does not mention everything so use this once you find the arc this map will show you what you must find next in order to find the blue pearl."

"Can you tell us anything about this 'blue pearl' or should I just check it up on Google." Kristy asked. "What's Google? Anyway the blue pearl is one of the gems needed for the making of the grand crowns. "Was Madeen's quick reply."And what grand crown?" Lindy asked." After all the gems are found they will be made into a crowns , all the queens of Zora will be called and only two of them will be the permanent queens but the others can also visit and the crowns will be for those queens. So don't waste time, I will send for someone to pack your belongings and then tomorrow by sunrise you may leave for your quest."Madeen said impatiently.

"The girls had the rest of the day to themselves so they decided to explore Zora. They asked Madeen for permission, which he gave but on the condition that they would take two of the white dressed ladies with them. Apparently they were called Levis. So along with the Levis Kristy and Lindy set off. Their first stop was the lake, fresh glass like water welcomed them and a surprising visit of mermaids. The mermaids looked like the ones from fairytales – long blonde hair and a scaled tail instead of legs. They looked beautiful as one by one they dived into the water from a rock. The Levis asked them to hurry as it would soon get dark. They moved on to the rainbow fields. But there visit there was short as it got dark and they had to leave for the castle. After a heavy supper they returned to find everything they needed packed and so without any hesitation they flung themselves on their beds for a good nights sleep.


End file.
